Freezing Coffin
by Yukitarina
Summary: Degel and Kardia are trapped inside the Freezing Coffin ...


A/N: Maybe you won't believe it, but I've got this idea from my dream last night …

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Canvas characters

Note: I presume that in this century, the Gold Saints haven't known Libra weapon can destroy the coffin_._

**Freezing Coffin**

By Yukitarina

_**Sanctuary 1787**_

"I'm thirsty of blood," the Scorpio paced up and fro, seemed too irritated that the heat of his body glowed mesmerizingly. The bottom of his Grecian suit flapped, producing unpleasant noise. His Aquarius fellow, meanwhile, didn't pay any attention and preferred continuing his precious daily activity: reading. After all his temple was too cold and needed a bit warmth—Kardia's radiation was the best choice.

Irritated by his fellow's ignorance, Kardia threw his nails towards Dégel's book and shouted, "Scarlet Needle!" The book dropped on the floor.

There was no exchange on Dégel's expression when he picked up the book (which was now full of holes) and read it again.

"You hear me or not?" snarled Kardia. "I need to fight! I _must_ fight! If you cannot give any solution I'm afraid I have to fight you, Dégel."

"I'm not a type of person who offers human beings to be your prey for slaughter," said Dégel calmly.

Kardia growled, pacing again, waiting for an enemy in vein. He was exhausted by the beat of his heart, but no matter how often he threatened Dégel, or having very great urge to fight him, he knew he couldn't create even a scratch to someone that cured him, apart from Dégel's unwillingness to do so. Dégel seemed understanding this, because he didn't move even an inch from his chair and kept reading. Sometimes his lips formed a thin smile without Kardia knowing, amused on his wrath.

Minutes went slowly. To hush his frustration away, Kardia directed his Scarlet Needle on the Aquarius's temple walls, creating cracks everywhere. Luckily he was inside the temple of someone who didn't care about the aesthetics of walls—imagine if he was inside the Cancer's temple two hundred years later ….

Kardia's was at ease at last, when he felt strange cosmos approaching the temple. His big sneer appeared, his nail was ready. Even Dégel stopped reading and stood up in alarm.

"Finally! An intruder," cackled Kardia. "How many times there'd been no intruder?" In Sanctuary intruders were not a unique thing—evil creatures were in and out to threaten the peacefulness inside, but Kardia was right: there had been lack of intruders recently, which meant disaster for him.

"I hope today isn't really frustrating," sneered Kardia when Dégel—still bringing his book—stood beside him. "All blokes back then were such cockroaches; a bit slash on their cheeks and done. I need bloods, many bloods. And many bloods of mine in exchange."

Dégel didn't say anything, just frowning. _You're really a mad man …, _he said in his heart.

The intruder's steps were closer and closer, and when he appeared on the entrance, Dégel's eyes widened.

If the man didn't wear a strange black cloth, he could easily mistaken as Shion; his features truly resembled the Aries, except his wide smirk and the cloth. "Well, well, two Gold Saints at once," said the man.

"He's dangerous," said Dégel. "Let's attack together."

"Oh, so you can speak, Doctor?" mocked Kardia. "I thought ghosts had stolen your voice."

"Stop joking, would you?" snarled Dégel. "We'll attack at once."

"Very well, a great invitation from an ice statue," sneered Kardia. A second later they shouted together, "Scarlet Needle!"

"Freezing Coffin!"

The following thing was happening very briefly; a second, perhaps. But for Dégel and Kardia it was like forever, for they were startled on the surprise coming to them and needed many times to gain comprehension.

Kardia's shoulder was fatally wounded. By his Scarlet Needle. And now both him and Dégel was inside a Freezing Coffin; not a coffin that totally froze them, but with space inside, as if they were bunnies trapped inside a huge glass-box.

"Hahaha, never thought two Gold Saints would be so stupid," the intruder laughed. "Ah, no, no. Not two. All saints back then are stupid too, attacking me without saying hello."

"Who are you?" snapped Dégel.

"I'm an antithesis of Aries Shion, if you don't know. A black saint," said the intruder as if he only explained a salt's flavour.

"How could—"

"There are many of us outthere, the evils who imitated Gold Saints and wearing black clothes. And it is not only your appearance we imitated; we even copied their skills," the intruder sneered. "Since I copied Aries Shion, I copied Crystal Wall too, made your attack bounced back on you."

"Copycatting," Kardia roared in laughter. But despite his laughter he was now sitting, clutching his shoulder, and a bit frown appeared on his forehead. "What are you, a man so frustrated to be a Gold Saint and decides to copycat us?" mocked Kardia. "How pity."

"Shut up," the intruder walked passing them. "It's not I who trapped inside an ice box. Have fun there. Pisces, the Pope, and Athena are waiting for me. To die, for the exact."

"Albafica isn't in his temple, you idiot!" snapped Kardia. The disappointment stroke him like poison when the man reached the exit, and Kardia punched the coffin so hard, longing to get out.

"It's useless, Kardia," said Dégel.

"Damn! I lose my prey and now I'm trapped in this stupid thing …."

"Yes, I hope it can make you shut your mouth at last."

"_You_ shut up. Scarlet Nee—"

"No, Kardia!"

"—dle!"

The result of the attack made Kardia thinking whether he indeed should shut up and listen to his doctor.

The Scarlet Needle bounced back on him, now pinned his right chest.

…

Instead of helping him, Dégel chose to read his book—which was still in his hand. He'd rather avoid any conversation with the Scorpio as best as he could—_why_ Kardia never learned on his mistakes? _Why_ he always acted foolishly without thinking? That was why uneducated people were annoying … not that Kardia was fool for unable reading books or something, but he never learned on anything coming on him. Too much talking, too much threatening. Always been like that.

Dégel forced to stop his heart's monologue when hearing short breath. He slowly turned his head. Kardia now clutched his arm and his shoulder, with his face pale as paper, sweat smearing everywhere.

The Aquarius finally took a deep breath and, rolling up his long-sleeves, began to cure Kardia's wound with his frost.

"How many times I have to tell you?" said Dégel angrily, couldn't help himself. "Stop doing anything foolish. You cannot destroy Freezing Coffin from outside, let alone from inside. How many times I have to tell you? You don't even wear your Gold Cloth—you're so lucky you're not dead. I've been enough on you—do stupid things once more and I'll never give any hand."

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

Dégel kept curing his fellow, trying not to look at him in wonder. Hearing Kardia said sorry was like seeing Hades's army kneeling before Athena's feet.

But soon Kardia's normal voice returned. "So we can't destroy this cube from inside, then?" he snarled. "And not from outside either. And it won't melt. So how can we get out?"

Dégel inhaled a deep breath once more.

"That's a good question," he mumbled.

**-000-**

The other Gold Saints looked at the Freezing Coffin and the two young men inside as if they were one of the world's wonders.

"_How come_?" asked Sisyphus, for about hundred times.

"Dégel is stupid," said Kardia, causing his fellows widened their eyes. Nobody dared to say Dégel stupid. "Just ask him why he chose to launch Freezing Coffin instead of Diamond Dust," he growled.

"It's a reflex," murmured Dégel, still lowering his head, ashamed on his shameful chaos.

"But it won't melt," said Regulus in a panic tone, as if nobody knew.

"It's worth to try," Hasgard's deep voice took place and he stepped before the coffin. His hand was ready to launch Great Horn. "By the way, it's a bit weird both of you are not totally frozen. Why there's still space inside the coffin?"

"The only explanation is the intruder couldn't bounce it totally," said Dégel. "His Crystal Wall isn't as powerful as Shion's."

"Shion is too offended that he decides to reach the Pope Hall to defeat the bloke with his own hand," cackled Manigoldo. "I wonder what's the result."

"They haven't finished since an hour ago," murmured Sisyphus.

"Why all of you are alright?" snarled Kardia. "He said he'd fought you and bounced your techniques as well."

"I managed to dodge before the arrow stabbed my chest," said Sisyphus.

"Asmita didn't use his deadly teachnique," said Regulus. "For him Ten Bu Huo Rin is too precious for that kind of ape."

"Dégel is right, his Crystal Wall is not too powerful," El Cid murmured. "We don't suffer too much."

"But I suffer too much," Kardia cut.

"Because you're ill, Kardia," said Dégel impatiently.

Hasgard was ready and asked them to be quiet. With great force he launch the Great Horn, and blinding light slammed the coffin immediately afterwards.

The coffin didn't even suffer a scratch.

"It's useless," murmured Albafica after long silence. He sat on a high broken pillar, looked at the scene vacantly. What a miracle of life he was willing to return to twelve temples for the sake of this amusement; seeing Dégel and Kardia in Freezing Coffin was not something they could experience everyday. "If it is Dégel who makes the coffin, even a hundred Gold Saints cannot destroy it," he added.

Seemed like El Cid didn't believe his Excalibur couldn't do this. He launched his attack, but as Albafica said, totally useless. Sisyphus tried to send his arrow, but again, no scratch. The coffin even looked more dazzling.

"Why don't we try to attack together?" asked Asmita then. Slowly he stepped at the coffin and stood before it. He studied the coldness painstakingly as a cool village weather, and smiling slightly on the effect. "Green hair."

"What?" asked Dégel, puzzled.

"Blue eyes. Short-sighted, I bet?" Asmita continued.

"You can see me?" Dégel asked again, now mesmerized.

Asmita smiled. "I'm blind, Dégel."

"Well, let's finish this," Manigoldo cut. "This is really annoying … I wish I can peacefully sleep than involved in this kind of mess. Let's try attacking this thing together, k?"

"Let's try," Shion suddenly appeared, looked worn out. There are couple tiny wound on his face.

"How is it?" Sisyphus approached him and demanded.

"We defeated him," answered Shion simply. "But it needed some time; he has the same skills as mine. Well, at least his Starlight Extinction only resembles a lamplight …."

"Where's Aspros?" Regulus searched. "And Dohko?"

"Aspros hadn't exited his temple," said Sisyphus quietly.

"Dohko is on the journey here," Shion continued. "Athena sent him a mission. He'll return soon."

The Gold Saints were standing in line before the coffin, and for some reason Kardia felt uneasy.

"Dégel," he murmured. "Are you sure they cannot destroy it …? I know I'll die sooner or later, but not in their hands."

Dégel smiled for the first time that day.

"One hundred Gold Saints can't destroy it," he said. "They're only eight."

"Ready?" Sisyphus pulled his bow and arrow. He announced a command, and the eight Gold Saints at once shot their attacks. A clang, a twang, a whiz, and sizzles followed.

…

The Freezing Coffin now looked as strong as diamond.

"Bye, Kardia," Manigoldo yawned and left the temple. "Rest in peace there."

"What we're gonna do?" Regulus stared at Dégel and Kardia hopelessly.

"Asking for Athena's help?" asked El Cid. "If it is necessary I'll beg her to come here."

Sisyphus inhaled a deep breath pushed his brown curls behind. "I think there's no choice …."

"What were you thinking when mastering this kind of skill, Dégel?" growled Kardia. "Didn't you think about what happened if it is _you_ who's trapped here?"

"Wisdom," murmured Dégel.

"_What_?"

"A lesson," Dégel gazed at afar. "If the people who suffer Freezing Coffin don't die rightaway, they will have a long time to think about their deeds in the past, learn on their mistakes, and plan a better future."

For a brief moment, suddenly Dégel got a vision of a blond young man—_a bronze saint_, for the exact—rested inside a Freezing Coffin with fighting on his tears.

Kardia snorted. "Pah! Wisdom, so what does it mean? Do we have to be wise to melt a Freezing Coffin? Cut it out, Dégel, you're the wisest among Gold Saints, but look at you. Sitting inside an ice box like a mouse."

"Kardia," Sisyphus warned.

"I want to get out, ok?" snapped Kardia. "I want to fight! I'm thirsty of blood! I can't die here, Dégel can't die here either! He has a dream. I do have a dream!"

Dégel looked at Kardia in amazement. Could it be possible Kardia still remember their conversation some years ago, when he cured him for the very first time …?

"So you guys please thinking how we can get the hell out of here," Kardia growled.

"Good day all," a voice from the entrance.

Everybody turned around.

Dohko was stepping inside with wide smile. "I heard there's a chaos here, what happened?" his eyes finally caught Dégel and Kardia, and he immediately burst into laughter.

"Nothing is funny," Kardia snarled.

"We have tried to destroy it with our blows, but no result," said Sisyphus.

"Really?" Dohko, just like his fellows, approached the coffin and examined it, made Kardia more irritable; all of them were just like smart people examining wounded animals.

Without a word, Dohko pulled one of his weapon, and directed it to the coffin.

"It's useless, Dohko," Albafica repeated. "Eight Gold Saints couldn't destroy it, let alone a merely weapon."

"Libra weapon is different," said Dohko. "It cannot be used without purpose, and it is given by Athena herself, so the power should be equal with the weapon Athena has."

"Hey, kid," cut Kardia. "How come you compare your weapon with Athena's?"

"Athena said it herself," Dohko answered calmly. "Wait a second, I must be sure I choose the right weapon," he picked the other ones and checked them. "If there's an error, not only the coffin which is broken, but Dégel and Kardia also."

The Gold Saints looked at each other, thinking about why Dohko could be so self-assured; didn't he hear that even one hundred Gold Saints couldn't break the coffin?

But Dégel looked at Dohko calmly.

"Ah, here it is," Dohko beamed. "Sword. Fine, let's do this, seniors."

Though they were not truly convinced, they interested in the result and locked their sights on Dohko. The Libra soon swung the sword, the distance between it and the coffin was only an inch away … when suddenly Kardia shouted, "WAIT!"

…

Kardia panted.

"Dohko," Kardia said on their fellows' baffling stares. "Are you sure you choose the right weapon? You said if it's wrong then me and Degel will be killed as well."

Sweatdrops …

"What is it, _Senior_?" Shion put his hands on his hips. "You've just called him 'kid' and tell him his weapon cannot be compared with Athena, now you ask him whether he chose the right weapon?"

"Only making myself sure," Kardia snarled. "I don't want to die on my junior's hands."

Once again all of them looked at each other …

… and as if they've planned it before, they laughed cheerfully.

"Wh—" now's Kardia's turn to be baffled. "Nothing is funny!"

They still laughed for more than five minutes, and Kardia became so angry that he punched the coffin once again. "Damn, are they making fun on me?"

"They are not," answered Dégel. He looked at Kardia, smiling, half amusedly, half encouragingly. "It's just occurred to them that you are not as hot-blooded as you look."

Kardia was about to snarl again, but then he realized there wasn't anything to snarl to …. So he was just quiet, and looked away, staring at nowhere.

"Don't worry, I swear this is the right weapon," Dohko smiled cheerfully. "Trust me."

For some reason, hearing Dohko conviction made Kardia's feeling better. He inhaled a deep breath, and nodded slightly.

Dohko raised his weapon high, ready to bang it to the coffin. When he was fully at position, he swung it, hit the ice surface powerfully, then came a clank, whiz, blizzard, and all sounds they had predicted …

… only now it was followed by the showers of diamond-like flakes, showering them all just like snows made of gemstones.

Degel and Kardia were free.

…

"That's it?" asked Regulus, totally astonished.

With the end of this chaos the Gold Saints laughed, shook their heads, and walked home to their temples. Dohko was the last.

"Ask me everytime something like this happening again," he beamed. "Libra sword is the only thing that could destroy Freezing Coffin. Right, Dégel?" he smiled secretively and walked home.

Upon Dohko's words, Kardia watched Dégel in wrath.

"What does it mean? Could it be—" the Scorpio's eyes widened. "You know!"

Dégel put his book inside his self, making no response.

"You know all along. You know Libra sword can destroy that ice cube!"

Dégel smiled. "So?" he asked casually.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Wisdom," Dégel looked straight to Kardia's eyes. "A lesson. If the people who suffer Freezing Coffin don't die rightaway, they will have a long time to think about their deeds in the past, learn on their mistakes, and plan a better future." When he had fixed his books he walked to his room and finished the conversation. "Good night, Kardia."

Kardia still wrathfully annoyed. _What kind of person he is?_ he growled. Not a type of person who would offer preys for slaughter … but would let his best fellow died in Freezing Coffin just for the sake of a _lesson_.

The Scorpio never stopped swearing when stepping to his own temple. Dégel was only obliged to say two words: Libra sword. _Libra sword_, and Kardia didn't need to scream or shout or swear or worried about his life. But the ice cube didn't say anything.

Yet soon, instead of those swearing words, other things began to flood his mind.

A lot of things were happening today …. A bouncing attack. Scarlet Needle on his chest. The gathering of the Gold Saints (even Albafica was coming). The cheerful laughter. The encouragement of Dohko as one of the youngests. And the harmony of his fellows.

When he arrived at his temple, finally he managed to smile.

_You win, Doctor, _he murmured_. Your lesson is not really bad after all._

**The End**


End file.
